silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
If You Get Voted Out, You Need Not
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in singles. The three castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. They would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Further off is a bag that can be dug up and brought to a goal. It will trigger a Battle Flag if brought to. Winner: Lanyu Battle: Kasumi vs. Monika vs. Mothra The three castaways will compete in a round of Battle Dig. The first two to return with bags win, but they can only take one at a time. The challenge winner will have a ten second head start. Winner: Kasumi & Monika Story Night of Day 16 Bob, Kasumi, and Mothra sat around the fire in silence. Bob could hardly believe he blindsided CJ, but he knew not to get cocky. Kasumi and Mothra considered having to drop Bob if the merge did not come soon, since he now proved to be a solid player. Day 17 The three tribes came in for what they expected to be a reward challenge. There was almost universal shock at CJ being gone, and Gumina was called out as the last remaining original Ludao, even though the merge had yet to come. Luke made a shocking announcement, that for the first time since Second Chances 2, they were switching tribes for a second time. The new tribes were as follows: At the Lanyu camp, Bob noticed that he was on a tribe consisting entirely of people he had not yet played with. He went to Butch, who he connected with, and they bonded. Meanwhile, Gumina and Monika made up and finally agreed to work together. However, Gumina felt in danger due to Butch and Monika's previous allegiance. She went to bond with Bob, giving Bob a feeling of security. On Liuqiu, Kasumi laughed about being on Liuqiu since the beginning. Her and Gumi reunited and agreed to work together. Gumi brought her ally Vivi into the alliance, leaving Arthur on the outs. Gumi assured Kasumi that she was not on the bottom, since Arthur was a serious target of Gumi's. On Ludao, Johnny tried to express gratitude to being on a tribe with Minerva again, but she told him "If you get voted out, you need not bother socializing." Lukana and Mothra got along well, but they both felt like strangers on the tribe. Johnny and Lukana agreed to stick together, but Lukana did not forget that Johnny targeted her on the last tribe. Day 18 Everyone gathered for their next challenge, and were split into singles. In the first round; Bob, Arthur, and Minerva took each other on. Arthur showed a lot of physical strength, but Bob was able to push through and bring the first bag back for Lanyu. The second round featured Gumina, Gumi, and Lukana. They were all equal in strength, making for an interesting match, but Lukana was the tallest and overcame both of them to score for Ludao. The next round saw Butch, Vivi, and Mothra's leg. However, Mothra ignored Butch and Vivi, and instead went for the Battle Flag bag. She successfully snatched it and triggered a Battle Flag. Lanyu were declared the victors of the challenge. Monika and Kasumi were selected to compete with Mothra, and it was on. The head start gave Monika a serious advantage and she was able to dig up the first bag, but she was double-teamed by Kasumi and Mothra. She struggled through them and returned with the bag, winning Immunity for Lanyu. Kasumi and Mothra raced back. Although Mothra's leg had the size advantage, Kasumi was limber and tough, able to push through and return with the bag, winning Immunity for Liuqiu. This meant that the new Ludao tribe was going to Tribal Council. At their tribe, Johnny and Lukana talked about getting rid of Minerva, who was being cold to Johnny. Sure enough, Minerva talked to Lukana and Mothra about voting him. Johnny made his case to Mothra as well. Lukana and Mothra were split to decide to keep either an ally who went against Lukana, or the possibly threatening Minerva. At Tribal Council, Johnny and Minerva did not even try to hide their targets. Lukana and Mothra expressed knowing that they are the determining votes, and a lot of decision-making was going into it. The voting began, and the girls decided to side with Johnny. Minerva became the first Jury member and left the game. Luke commented on how the twist shook things up, and there was no telling what would happen next. The three Ludao members returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running